Chavalles
Chavalles (romonia, suom. Ritarit) on vuonna 2010 jAk perustettu Kastamerestä kotoisin oleva rockyhtye, joka on vaikuttanut suuresti indie rockiin ja blues rockiin. Yhtyeen esikoisalbumi Chavalles Reberis on Amerikan mantereiden myydyin esikoisalbumi. Yhtye tunnettu hittisingleistään "On Xido de Munda", "Right Hand Free", "Karthago" ja "Gimme Cover"http://fi.valtiopeli.wikia.com/wiki/Gimme_Cover. Chavalles perustettiin vuonna 2010, kun alunperin Nirpana-yhtyeessä soittanut rytmikitaristi Nico Chicote muodosti duon Roberto Marianon kanssa. Pian duoon liittyi toinen duo, La Movi (Diego Romero ja Alex Saavedra), ja Chavalles syntyi. Chavallesia pidetään yhtenä rock-musiikin merkittävimpänä yhtyeenä. Sen vaikutus rokkiin on ollut suora läpimurrosta lähtien ja yhtyeen viralliseen kannattajakerhoon kuuluu 32 miljoonaa aikuista ihmistä. Yhtye nostatti blues rockin ja rock and rollin uudelleen suosioon 2010-luvun alussa. Yhtyeen äänitteitä on myyty noin 90 miljoonaa kappaletta, tehden Chavallesista maailman neljänneksi myynnin kannalta menestyneimmän yhtyeen. Tuotanto Chavalles Reberis Albumi julkaistiin vuonna 2011. Se on yhtyeen esikoisalbumi ja Euroopan myydyin sellainen. Albumin singlet ovat "Right Hand Free", "Toro Chavalle" ja "The House of the Landin' Sun". Albumi menestyi erityisen hyvin Euroopassa. Se saavutti platinalevyn Sariliassa, tuplaplatinaa Kyporiassa, tuplakultaa Baleriassa ja kultaa Kirjalassa. # Get Me Up! # Guera on Krona # Vére la Casa # Futere de Tera # Right Hand Free # Toro Chavalle # Chavalles Reberis # Only I Know # The House of the Landin' Sun ---- A Road To Heaven Albumi julkaistiin vuonna 2012. Siitä tuli yhtyeen läpimurtoalbumi varsinkin Amerikoissa. Albumin singlet ovat "Eser en Toro", "Crafter Street" ja "On Xido de Munda", joista viimeksi mainitusta tuli klassikkohitti Pohjois-Amerikassa ja Itä-Euroopassa. Albumin teemoina olivat värit, uskonto ja elämä. Kappale "On Xido de Munda" käsittelee kuolemaan surullisessa, mutta posiitivisessa mielessä, kun "Crafter Street" kertoo köyhän käsityöläismiehen haaveista saada oma purjevene. Albumi saavutti triplaplatinaa Sariliassa, platinaa Khaliforniassa, kultaa Kirjalassa, hopeaa Jeylannissa ja platinaa Kyporiassa. # Eser en Toro # Heaven's Bells # A Road To Heaven # Dispár Yei # You Shook Me And I Lost You # On Xido de Munda # Fuselor # Plís! # Crafter Street # The Stars on the Sky are from Heaven ---- The City Albumi julkaistiin vuonna 2014. Se on Chavallesin ja Natalie Bernardin yhteistyöalbumi. Albumi saavutti parhaimmillaan kultalevyn. # He's Back # Behind the Mask # Nobody Is Gone # Hey Baby # I'm Only Mad # Crawled by the Crows # The City, the Town, the Capital # Some Politicians Say We Suck # King's Wrong! ---- Saxs-omé Albumi julkaistiin vuonna 2017. Se on Chavallesin ja Vera Caetanon yhteistyössä syntynyt albumi, jossa Caetano sävelsi kaksi kappaletta ("Fútbola" ja "On Omé Queid Lugari Saxs"). Albumin teemoina vahvasti korostuivat musiikki (esim. "The Musician" ja "Noi Lise Blús"), kansat (esim. "Barbarians From Hell Are Here" ja "On Atlantĩs"), sota ja anarkismi (esim. "Karthago" ja "Out Of Control") sekä seksuaalisuus ("To The House With The Red Door", viitta bordelliin, ja "Bed N' Wine"). Albumi on myynyt noin 36-40 miljoonaa kappaletta, mikä tekee siitä Chavallesin myydyimmän albumin. Se saavutti viisinkertaista platinaa Kastameressä, triplaplatinaa Khaliforniassa ja vähintään kultaa tai hopeaa Euroopassa. # The Musician # On Omé Queid Lugari Saxs # Come on, hear the noise! # Karthago # On Atlantĩs # Fútbola # Barbarians From Hell Are Here # Out of Holes # Noi Lise Blús # Out Of Control # To The House With The Red Door # Bed N' Wine ---- Gimme Cover Albumi julkaistiin vuonna 2022. Se äänitettiin pääosin Kirjalan pääkaupunki Londoniumissa, BBC:n kanssa yhtiön studioilla. Albumin teemoja ovat väkivalta, ilmastonmuutos, yliluonnolliset ilmiöt ja ikäluokat. Se on tähän mennessä yltänyt Gualadorin virallisen albumilistan toiselle sijalle.http://www.akuankka.fi/keskustelu/44134/valtiopeli-15?page=96 Gimme Cover on yhtyeen monipuolisin albumi. Se on maailman eniten eri rocktyylejä yhdistelevä ja käyttävä studioablumi, sisältäen rockin alatyylejä pop rockista heavy metalliin. Albumin kansi on hyvin yksinkertainen. Siinä esitetään vain albumin nimi ja yhtye. Kannen suunnitteli yhtyeen rumpali Roberto Mariano Dollariviisujen finaalin välitauolla. Se toteutettiin Kuukkeli Piirtimellä. Albumia odotettiin kovasti ja Stochhólmin rautatieasemalla tapahtui aseellinen ryöstö, jossa varastettiin 10 tuhatta kappaletta albumia, juuri ennen kuin se oli julkaistu. Albumin teemat ovat hyvin vaihtelevat. Eniten esiin tulevat teemat ovat: * talous ja varallisuus (esim. "Cash") * rakkaus ja unelmat (esim. "Let She Be", "Dream Off", "Paint it, Red" ja "Papa Oh Reyley") * sota ja anarkismi (esim. "Seven Country Army", "Black Knight", "Heavy" ja "Ace of Flames") Nico Chicoten laulamissa kappaleissa suluissa on C, kun Jamie Henriksonin laulamissa kappaleissa suluissa on H ja Allan Coupên laulamissa on A. Suluissa ovat myös tyylisuunnat. #Cash (C, taiderock) #Let She Be (C, pop rock) #Dream Off (A, power balladi) #Seven Country Army (H, garage rock, alternative rock) #Polar Heroes (C, progressiivinen rock) #Another Brick In The Floor (C, taiderock) #I'm Twenty (A, punk, garage rock) #Black Knight (C, hard rock) #Heavy (C, kantri rock) #Paint It, Red (C, raga rock, psykedeelinen rock) #Ace of Flames (H, heavy metal, speed metal) #Papa Oh Reyley (C, taiderock) #Gimme Cover (C, blues rock) Nauhoitus ja vastaanotto Albumin levytyssessiot alkoivat lokakuussa 2021 Chavallesin omalla studiolla Viniossa, mutta ne päätettiin kirjalaisen BBC:n studioilla helmikuusta huhtikuuhun vuonna 2022. Albumi julkaistiin 10. huhtikuuta 2022. Chavalles oli miettynyt comeback-albumia jo vuonna 2020, mutta sopivaa tuottajaa ei löytynyt. Albumin teemat valitsivat yhdessä Diego Romero ja Gael Juderico, jotka valitsivat teemoiksi väkivallan, ilmastonmuutoksen ja yliluonnolliset ilmiöt. Ensimmäinen kappale minkä yhtye sai valmiiksi on "Gimme Cover". Vuonna 2021 yhtyeeseen liittyi Jamie Henrikson, hän nopeutti nauhoitusten aloittamista ja lisäsi teemoihin aikuistumisen. Hänen ja Roberto Marianon johdolla aloitettiin nauhoitukset tuottaja Mateus Varejão kanssa Fedrionassa. ne kuitenkin keskeytyivät joulukuussa 2021, kun yhtye joutui suunnittelemaan dollariviisuesitystään. Kappaleiden "Cash" ja "Let She Be" demot muotoutuivat marraskuussa 2021 ja ne saatiin valmiiksi maaliskuussa 2022. Dollariviisujen jälkeen yhtye sai lyhyillä äänityksillä valmiiksi kappaleet "Dream Off", "Polar Heroes", "I'm Twenty" ja "Ace of Flames". Viikko ennen albumin julkaisua äänitettiin loput kappaleet. Gimme Cover sai "tyydyttävän" vastaanoton Gualadorin vaikuttavimmalta musiikkilehti Rolling Rocksilta, joka arvioi albumin avausraitavalinnan olevan täydellinen, mutta liika tyylien vaihtelu hämmentävä. Enemy taas tiivisti koko Gimme Coverin sanomalla sitä täydelliseksi sekoitukseksi lähes jokaista eri rock-tyyliä. Albumin kannen ulkoasu on hämäävä, sillä mitään yksinkertaista ei Chavalles meille uuden albumin muodossa tarjoa. Kappaleet eivät tunnu olevan samoista maailmoista, mutta niitä yhdistää merkillinen, vain hennosti aistittava side, joka nivoo albumin yhdeksi upeaksi kokonaisuudeksi, joka tarjoaa jokaiselle jotain. Chavalles näyttää koko osaamisensa, eikä albumista ensimmäisen kuuntelukerran jälkeen osaa oikein sanoa yhtään mitään. Toisella kuuntelukerralla juju selkeytyy ja kolmannen kerran jälkeen albumin tuntee jo omakseen. Kymmenienkään kuunteluiden jälkeen siihen ei kyllästy, vaan haluaa aina kuunnella sen uudelleen. Tähän ei edes the Smash ole pystynyt. Arvosana 9.5/10 – Enemy Nro. 5/12 2017http://fi.valtiopeli.wikia.com/wiki/Enemy#.22Gimme_Cover.22_-_Chavalles[[Enemy]] Singlet * Gimme Cover * Ace of Flames * Dream Off (21.6) * Papa Oh Reyley Historia Perustaminen Chavalles oli alunperin Nico Chicoten ja Roberto Marianon duo, jonka oli tarkoitus julkaista tupla-albumi bluesia ja pop rockia. Chicote haki yhtyeeseen kuitenkin soolokitaristia ja basistita ja pian yhtyeeseen liittyivät Alex Saavedra (soolokitaristiksi) ja Diego Romero (basistiksi). Yhtye aloitti albumisuunnitelmansa saattamalla itsensä yleisön tietoon lyhyillä ravintolakeikoilla. Esikoisalbumi Vararikon partaalla ollut Maniestora Mg:n toimitusjohtaja ja musiikkituottaja Henrique Carçí kuunteli Chavallesia myöhäiskesäisenä iltana vuonna 2010 ja vaikuttui sen jäsenten kyvyistä. Hän tapasi pojat pari päivää myöhemmin rämäisellä studiollaan, jossa sovittiin välittömästi albumisopimus. Yhtye äänitti ensimmäistä albumiaan kolme kuukautta elokuusta lähtien. Carçí järjesti yhtyeelle hyvät kitarat, rummut ja kosketinsoittimet ja tutustutti sen jäsenet eri rock-tyyleihin. Erityisesti yhtyeen jäseniä kiinnosti blues rock. Albumi saatiin valmiiksi marraskuussa 2010, mutta vaati vielä kahden kuukauden hiomista. Chavalles julkaisi esikoisalbuminsa Chavalles Reberis''in helmikuussa 2011. Siitä tuli Euroopan menestyneinen esikoisalbumi. Albumista ei tullut kuitenkaan läpimurtoa eikä yhtye päässyt vielä Amerikkojen tai Aasian listoille. Siltä julkaistiin Euroopassa klassikoiksi nousseet biisit "Right Hand Free" ja "The House of Landin' Sun", joista viimeksi mainittu oli sovitus khalifornialaisesta kansanlaulusta. Läpimurto Esikoisalbumi ei menestynyt Euroopan ulkopuolella, joten Chavalles yritti levittää musiikkiaan Pohjois-Amerikassa konsertoimalla. Yhtyeellä ei kuitenkaan ollut varaa järjestää omia lavaesityksiä, joten se esiintyi pääasiassa festivaalien lämmittelijänä, eikä näin saanut musiikkiaan leviämään tarpeeksi hyvin. Henrique Carçí kuoli veneilyonnettomuudessa Karibialla huhtikuussa 2011 ja yhtye harkitsi levy-yhtiön vaihtamista. Maniestoran uusi cavalalainen toimitusjohtaja Charles Blinton sai kuitenkin yhtyeen jäämään Maniestoralle ja uutta albumia alettiin äänittämään Carçín muistolle. Chavalles julkaisti toisen albuminsa ''A Road to Heaven''in lokakuussa vuonna 2012. Albumi löi läpi Euroopan ja Aasian markkinoilla ja se myi yhtyeen esikoisalbumia paremmin. Albumi nousi heti Amerikanmaiden listojen kärkeen ja levisi kulovalkean tavoin Euroopan halki. Se järisytti musiikkimaailmaa myös Aasiassa ja siltä lohkaistiin kolme hittisinglet "Eser en Toro", "Crafter Street" ja "On Xido de Munda". Vaihtelevaa suosiota ja Saavedran lähtö Läpimurtonsa jälkeen yhtye teki vielä aloitti studiosessiot thedeanilaisen Natalie Bernardin kanssa vuonna 2014. Kuukausi sen jälkeen julkaistiin ''The City, jolta lohkaistiin single "I'm Only Mad". Pian sen jälkeen yhtye teki ensimmäisen kiertueensa Thedeaniin Bernardin kannustamana, mutta sen jälkeen yhtyeen ja Bernardin yhteistyö päättyi. Saavedra oli viettämässä biljardi-iltaa parin ystävänsä kanssa ilotalossa eräänä syksyisenä iltana 2015, kun Chicote soitti Saavedralle ja pyysi häntä käymään studiolla. Juovuksissaan Saavedra haistatteli Chicotelle, löi luurin korvaan ja varmisti näin lähtönsä yhtyeestä. Seuraavana aamuna, kun yhtye oli aikeissa erottaa Saavedran, hän tuli itse studiolle ja irtisanoitui. Erotettuaan Saavedran, yhtye ajatui entistäkin pahempii riitoihin. Romero jättäytyi pois yhteisistä äänityksistä ja soitti kaikki basso-osuutensa nopeasti ja hätäisesti ilman yhtyeen muita jäsenia. Chicote yritti kovasti etsiä sopivaa korvaajaa Saavedran tilalle ja Mariano alkoi muuttua äkkipikaiseksi. Uusi soolokitaristi ja uran huippu Alex Saavedran lähdön jälkeen yhtye päätti harkita lopettamista, mutta lukuisat fanit ympäri maailmaa vaativat yhtyettä etsimään uuden jäsenen ja jatkamaan entistäkin paremmin. Soolokitaristi Gael Juderico haki yhtyeen jäseneksi vuonna 2016 ja yhtye otti hänet hänen kyvyistä vaikuttuneina hyvin vastaan. Yhtye myös irtisanoi sopimuksensa Maniestora Mg:n kanssa. Tammikuussa 2017 yhtye aloitti levytyssessiot kirjalaisen Courtney Mooren kanssa, tuloksetta. Yhtye palkkasi uudeksi tuottajaksi brarugualaysen Vera Caetanon. Chavalles saavuttikin uransa huipun vuonna 2017 albumillaan Saxs-omé (suom. "Saksofonimies"). Albumi voitti tuplaplatinaa kaikissa Etelä-Amerikan maissa ja siltä lohkaistiin maailmanlaajuiseksi hitiksi noussut single "On Atlantĩs". Albumin jälkeen yhtye lähti pitkälle maailmankiertueelle ja konsertoi erityisesti Kirjalassa, Azzurriassa ja Kyporiassa. Hiljaiselolle siirtyminen Hiljaiselolle siirtymiseen vaikuttivat monet seikat. Albumit eivät enää myyneet kovin hyvin, yhtyeen fanikunta oli pienentynyt huomattavasti ja soolokitaristi Gael Juderico oli kyllästynyt ja väsynyt. Päätös lopettaa hetkeksi olikin yhtyeelle, varsinkin vokalisti Nico Chicotelle, oikea helpotus. Comeback, uudet singlet ja Kyporian keikat Yhtyeen pelättiin lopettaneen vuonna 2019, mutta yhtye suoritti yllätyspaluun toukokuussa 2021 julkaisemalla kolme uutta singleä maailman musiikkimarkkinoille. Singlet ovat "Let she be", "Dynamite", "My Soul Was Made to Rock 'N' Roll", "(Could I Get Some) Satisfaction", "Being a Benefit for Mr. Keit" ja "Dust On the Water". Kappaleiden ei uskota olevan osa tulevaa albumia. Yhtyeen vokalisti Nico Chicote on myös ilmoittanut yhtyeen palaavan juurilleen täysin englanninkielisellä musiikilla. Chavellesin uudet singlet villitsivät väkeä myös Kyporiassa. Varsinkin vanhempi, yhtyettä alkutaipaleesta asti seurannut väestönosa oli töpinöissään. Yhtye menikin kolmen esityksen kiertueelle Kyporiaan. Kiertueen kolmesta esityksestä ensimmäinen suoritti Chavallesin lipunmyyntiennätyksen myymällä lähes 15 tuhatta lippua vartissa. "Yhtyeen jättäydyttyä syrjään levybisneksestä 2015 pelkäsin pahimman tapahtuneen. Odotin tätä uutista vuosia, jokainen päivä tunsin pienen palan itsestäni kuolleen. Ilokseni huomaan pelkoni olleen väärä. Kaiken odotuksen olleen sen arvoista. Mutta saa nähdä palaako yhtye varhaisaikojensa menestykseen, vai saammeko kokea toistinnon Free To Be Me...so say nothing! -albumista. Henkilökohtaisesti en tätä toivo. " – Chavellesin fanikerhon Kyporian jaoksen puheenjohtaja "Gimme Cover" ja suosion nousu Qruutissa Chavalles julkaisisi viidennen studioalbuminsa "Gimme Cover" 9. huhtikuuta 2022. Albumi on sekoitus rockin eri alatyylilajeja sitä on kehuttu rockin tiivistelmäksi. Albumilla kuullaan kolmen eri laulajan ääniä ja syntetisaattorien, rumpukoneiden ja hard rock -kitarien yhtenäistä melodiaa. Jamie Henrikson jätti yhtyeen albumin jälkeen: "Ritarit" (Chavalles) ei pärjää pitkään. Vanha yleisö katoaa ja uusi ei kiinnostu. Lähden, jätän ritarit, muutun kuninkaaksi. #chavalles #rockandroll #godblessya @jamiehenrikson – Jamie Henriksonin piippi Pian yhtyeeseen liittyi suurista huulista ja laajasta äänialasta tunnettu laulaja Allan Coupê. Hän pystyy muuttamaan lauluäänensä shock rock -tyyppiseen karjumiseen ja siitä erittäin korkeaan kiljuntaan, laulamalla kaiken kuitenkin oikealla tekniikalla ja vahingoittamatta näin äänihuuliaan ja kurkkuaan. Tuleva tupla-albumi Chavallesin toinen vokalisti Allan Coupê ilmoitti yhtyeen uuden kokoelma-albumin jälkeen kesällä 2022, että yhtye tulee julkaisemaan ensimmäisen tupla-albuminsa vuonna 2023. Ainakin yksi albumin teemoista on sota, mutta se ei ole hallitseva teema. Myös taloutta tullaan käsittelemään laajalti kantaaottavassa albumissa. Kokoonpanot Chavallesin nykyiseen kokoonpanoon eli Kolmansiin ritareihin kuuluvat laula ja pianisti Nico Chicote (s. 1989, perustaja), laulaja ja kosketinsoittaja Allan Coupê (s. 1973, 2022-), rumpalisti ja taustalaulaja Roberto Mariano (s. 1991, perustaja), soolokitaristi Gael Juderico (s. 1974, liittynyt 2016) ja basisti ja rytmikitaristi Diego Romero (s. 1986, perustaja). Nico Chicote Nico Chicote on yhtyeen keulahahmo yhdessä Roberto Marianon kanssa. Kaverukset ovat soittaneet yhdessä vuodesta 2004. Chicote on hard rock -fani ja hänellä on Tse Tse Topin kaikki levyt hänen isoäitinsä ostamana vuodelta 1968-1974. Chicote suosii puisia plektroja. Kiertueet Chavalles on tehnyt uransa aikana kaksi maailmankiertuetta ja viisi muuta kiertuetta, joista viimeisin oli kolmen esityksen keikka Kyporiassa juuri ennen Dollariviisuja. Yhtye pelleilee esityksissään ja kolmekin kitaraa on hajotettu soitettessa esimerkiksi heavy metal ja hard rock -kappaleita. * The Tour for Knights, 2012-2013 * Karlostado Today Rock Live, 2014 * South American Hard Tour, 2015 * North American Hard Tour, 2017 * All Around the World With Chavalles, 2017-2020 * Londonium-Stûr Tour, 2019 * Tour in Kyporia, 2021-2022 Maailmankiertueet on lihavoitu. Muu tuotanto Livealbumit Kokoelma-albumit Singlet * Right Hand Free * Toro Chavalle * The House of the Landin' Sun * Eser en Toro * Crafter Street * On Xido de Munda * He's Back * The Musician * Karthago * Out of Control * Bed N' Wine * Gimme Cover * Ace of Flames * Dream Off * Asraelian Bombs * Dust in the Air/By the Bridge Yhteensä 14 singleä. Lähteet Viitteet Luokka:Musiikki Luokka:Yhtyeet/bändit Luokka:Gualador